


小猫咪捡到了我- The kitten caught me

by RockOpal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal
Summary: 黑道总裁豪 × 猫妖校医齐无脑甜，甜就完事儿了





	1. 上

00.

“嗯……”张颜齐走出酒吧，伸了一个大大的懒腰。

凌晨一点的街头，酒吧聚集的街区依然灯红酒绿，人头攒动；舞池中的震动叫嚷，眼前的迷蒙烟雾，转动的彩灯光球，教人忘记自己身在何处。

刚刚和朋友们小聚了一场，还来了两段Freestyle的张颜齐，仿佛又从工作的疲惫中活过来了一般，现在正准备回家。没走几步，他感觉到有人的心声异常强烈：『好疼…太疼了吧……不行，要赶快打电话给赵磊…动不了…』混乱又痛苦的声音，让张颜齐不禁心神一震。

其实张颜齐是一只猫妖，祖上法力高强，曾位列仙班，所以他自己也算是半个神仙。摄取他人心神，听其所思所想，是再正常不过的事情。

他估摸着是有人受伤了，走到下一个巷口，果不其然，看见巷子里的垃圾桶旁，坐着一个糊了半脸血，衬衣上也染得一片殷红的男人。不知怎的，男人怀里还有一只小猫伏在他的身上。

『好疼…睁不开眼……』

张颜齐顿了顿，还是走了过去。男人的脸上虽然糊了血，但依然能看出来长得非常俊朗。

“喂，你没事吧？”张颜齐有些惴惴不安地问道，他看着这个男人，着实担心自己会被卷入什么黑道混战之中。男人缓缓的朝他转过头，说：“…帮我打个电话叫人来…”他边说边喘，连说一句完整的话也很是费劲。

“可是你现在伤得很重。”张颜齐略略帮他查看了一下伤口，男人肩膀附近竟然还是枪伤。 “必须要赶快处理，我帮你叫救护车吧。”怎么说张颜齐也是正经医科大学毕业的，现在也算是个医生。

“不行！”那男人竟吼了一声，随即疼得倒吸了一口冷气。“绝对不能报警，报警就麻烦了。”

这可难办了。张颜齐若非必须，不会使用法力；但他自己也只是个学校的保健医生，可没办法处理这种伤势，而眼前又是一条人命。“虽然他可能…不是什么好人，可是……” 心软如小齐医生，还是决定破例救人了。

“你等一下，我马上就回来给你做手术。”张颜齐假装跑开去取工具，没两分钟又回来了。那人说，“不用打麻药了，我之后还有事。” 

“那应该挺疼的，你忍一下。”张颜齐装作一副做手术的样子。幸好男人已经闭上了眼睛没有看他，他赶忙做法，模拟出缝针过后的伤口模样。

不多时，男子意识逐渐恢复了一些，拉了拉他的手，说：“帮我打个电话。”张颜齐“喔”了一声，顺势去掏男人的口袋。

“我的手机早摔烂了，借你的打。”男人又开始喘气。“好，好的。”张颜齐掏出自己的手机，男人报了号码。他把手机递到男人脸旁。

“…赵磊。嗯，我是任豪。刚刚被赤组他们摆了一道，挨了一个子儿，现在暂时没事儿了。…我在西区这边。星月酒吧附近。快把我弄回去…”

『哦，原来他叫任豪。』张颜齐站起身，却发现任豪又拉了拉他的衣服。“…医生你叫什么名字？”张颜齐刚才已经能窥见他脑海中零星的血腥厮杀限制级画面，不敢和这些黑道扯上什么关系，便随口一说：“我叫齐天。”

『医生，好温柔…』

『？！？？』张颜齐一时间有点不敢相信自己听到了什么。『他觉得我好温柔？？他，他，他…』他听到任豪在想：『…好喜欢医生。』小齐医生觉得自己的头比平时大了两倍。『什么情况？？！？？』

“齐天…任某在此谢谢齐医生了。”

“不会。救人本来就是我的职责。你的伤应该不会有大碍了，注意消毒换药就可以了。没事的话我就先走了。”张颜齐冷汗直冒，不敢久留。『我想救你你却想…想对我做什么啊！！”』如果任豪此刻能看见张颜齐隐藏起来的尾巴和耳朵，就会发现小齐医生已经炸毛炸成了一个毛球球。

刚才的小猫还在附近围着任豪打转，“喵喵”的叫着。“小猫咪，要不要跟我回去啊？”张颜齐担心任豪会对小猫做什么，冲小猫伸出手。不料对方显出有些惧怕的样子，跑远了几步，回头又冲任豪喵了一声，就跑不见了。

“啧。”张颜齐撇撇嘴。“好歹我也是个猫神仙吧。”

01.

做医生几年了，刘也也是第一次碰到这种情况。眼前的两个人年轻帅气，穿着入时，谁料一进大岛人民医院就直奔路过的小护士而去，“小姐姐，跟你打听个事儿。你们医院有一个叫齐天的医生吗？”

护士小姐姐显然有点被弄蒙了。“没有诶。你们有什么事儿吗？”

任豪和赵让对视一眼，赵让又甜甜地对小护士说：“小姐姐，那请问你们医院有姓齐的医生或者单名一个天字的医生吗？有个医生救了我哥哥，说他叫齐天。当时就是在这附近。我们想着一定要找到他，好当面谢谢他。”诚恳的样子，差点连赵让自己都要信了。

小护士想了想，说：“嗯...我们院好像真的没有姓齐的医生。单字一个天的医生...这个我确实不太清楚。”

“那我们能看看医院的名单吗？”赵让又使出狗狗眼攻击。

“不好意思，现在是上班时间。如果有私人问题的话，请私下解决好吗？不要打扰我们员工的正常工作。”还没等小护士回答，在一旁目睹了整个经过的刘也走过来帮小护士解围。

只见一个媚眼如丝，白皙俊秀的医生翩然而至，声音也是清清爽爽。赵让的眼睛立马就看直了。

“不好意思啊，”赵让低头看了一眼刘也的胸牌，“...刘医生。请问，你们医院有一位齐医生吗？我们是真的想来谢谢他的。”

走廊另一边的周震南医生听了这话，马上不假思索地在脑内吐槽了一句。“齐医生？张颜齐医生吗？呵。”

在办公室写卫生保健课教案的张颜齐突然打了个喷嚏，『啧，又有谁想我了？』

大岛人民医院这边，任豪和部下赵让仔细确认了一遍医院的医生名单，确实没有符合要求的医生。“豪哥，我们...怎么办啊？”“找。”任豪笃定地甩下一个字。

“刘医生，”赵让眼巴巴地凑到刘也旁边，乖巧地问：“请问这附近除了大岛人民医院，最近的医院是哪一家？”

刘也抬头瞟了他一眼，“大岛妇幼保健医院。开车15分钟。”

“好的，谢谢医生！真的不好意思，给您添麻烦了。”赵让一副乖乖弟弟的样子给刘也鞠了一躬。

“两位先生没事儿了吧？没事就请回吧，病人们还等着我们呢。”刘也巴不得赶快把两个神仙请出去。虽然他俩长得挺好看的，可周身散发出一股凌厉的杀气；又在这儿缠着自己问东问西不干正事，真怕等会儿领导路过看到，这个月奖金怕是要泡汤了。

当天晚上。

小齐医生下班后买了最喜欢的饮料，回到家掏出手机刷了刷微信朋友圈，然后看到同学周震南给自己发的消息。

“大头，我们医院今天来俩人，挺奇怪的，说是要找齐医生，好像说是叫齐天吧。”

“？！！！”

冰摇芒果花草茶差点从张颜齐鼻孔里窜出来。

万幸，张颜齐还保有一丝冷静，没有让这种惨剧发生。不过他的手已经开始抖了。

“我当时一听他们说齐医生，就想说我还张颜齐医生嘞hhhhh”

小齐医生不知道该用什么表情来面对这个事实。此时此刻他只想用周震南的表情包——“我太南了. Jpg”

“是吗？又是来闹事的？”我好难，张颜齐想。还要装作什么事都没有的样子，生活终于还是对我这只小猫咪下手了。他已经开始想象被任豪抓住后，被各种不可描述的情景了。

“不是啊，所以才奇怪嘛。他们说是那个医生救了他，想好好谢谢他什么的。”

“喔。既然是要找人感谢人家，那直接登个报发个微博啥的不就成了。他们这种做法，难说背后是不是有什么鬼哟。”『就是有鬼！』张颜齐狠狠吐槽。

“你还别说，那两个人长得倒是怪好看的，可是横看竖看就觉得不大像好人。后来听咱们科室的小李跟我说，她念卫校的时候，学校就有女生就跟他们纠缠过，说是大岛市西区这边儿最大的帮派，是叫R1SE吧…”

张颜齐一看又是眼前一黑。『麻蛋搞半天还不是什么小混混…』他突然想起了什么，打开游览器输了两个字。『哈…？』小齐医生面对屏幕上的页面发愣。

“任豪，男，大岛市人。R1SE集团执行副总裁，创造地产、R1SE娱乐有限公司、R1SE餐饮有限公司股东…”

『…原来这是要玩霸道总裁爱上我的剧本啊！！』

齐齐很难，齐齐太难了。

02.

“豪哥，我们现在咋办呀？那个小医生，不会…不是本地人吧？”

赵让和任豪从大岛市妇幼保健医院走出来，两人找遍了医院，却还是和人民医院一样一无所获。

“…”任豪没说话，抬了抬下巴示意赵让去开车。

“哎豪哥，你的那个小医生，到底长得有多好看呀？有刚才的刘医生好看吗？”赵让小弟弟心不在焉地开着车。一想起刚才像狐狸一样清纯又妩媚的刘也，心里就像被小狐狸的尾巴扫来扫去一样痒痒的。

“唔…”任豪思索了片刻，“其实，我也不确定他到底长什么样。”

“啊？”赵让一个急刹，任豪就差没从后座飞出去了。“啥意思呀？豪哥你连人长啥样都不知道，就把你迷成这个鬼样了？？”

“你能不能好好开车了？”任豪剜了他一眼。

“喔。”让让委屈，让让不能说。

“远哥那边，我们过几天去会会他。”任豪转了转食指上的戒指，玩味地一笑，“他们可是想要我命的。”

“那是当然了。组里随时准备，啥时候去就等豪哥你一句话。”得知自家的二当家任豪被赤组弄得只剩一口气的时候，R1SE的兄弟们差点儿没直接冲赤组老巢去干他们。

“小老弟，”任豪犹豫半晌，实在忍不住开口，“你还想着刚才的刘医生呢？”

“啊，啊？”赵让惊慌失措地打着方向盘，车擦着路边绿化带而过，“没…没有…”

『我小弟是个傻子怎么办，在线等。』任豪看着赵让刚才全程挂着甜甜傻笑，现在又粉扑扑的脸，只能一声长叹。

“可是豪哥，”赵让瞟了一眼后视镜里的任豪，“你前几天不是用那个小医生的手机给磊哥打了电话吗？既然有他的电话号码，干嘛还要像这样费劲巴拉地去找他。”

“呆瓜。”任豪没好气地凶了他一句，“我找人还需要靠电话号码去找？我不可能找不到他。电话号码是无计可施时才用的最后手段，我都不稀得用。”

“喔。”很明显赵让并不能理解大哥的意思。『怎么样才能要到刘也哥哥的手机号呢？』

大岛市实验中学。

自打听了周震南和自己透露过的情况，小校医张颜齐这几天出门必戴口罩及平光眼镜，并且绝不在学校之外穿白大褂，更不敢在医院附近出现，可谓『时时留意，处处小心。』

『哦豁，终于下班了~今天还是去买个金枪鱼中段吧。』小猫妖喜滋滋地盘算着。

因为拥有摄取心神的能力，张颜齐在学校里对学生进行心理辅导的过程，是非常轻松的。所幸教学工作任务也不算重，和学生们相处的又非常融洽，甚至因为唠叨还总被叫“七爹”，张颜齐的生活还算是顺心如意的，除了前几天的那个，嗯……一想到任总齐齐就脑壳疼。

校门外。

“不好意思，我想请问一下，您知道这附近除了大岛市人民医院，最近的医院是哪一家吗？”

被赵让拍肩膀的一瞬间，张颜齐汗毛倒竖。

『这个人就是豪哥找的小医生吗？』听着赵让的心声，张颜齐颤巍巍地转过身，看着眼前高挑的年轻人说：“这个我也不清楚哎。不好意思。”小医生想跑。但此刻他就像被狼盯上了的兔子一样，怕得几乎迈不动腿。

张颜齐能清晰地感受到不远处的汽车内朝他投来的灼热目光。『麻蛋这也行吗！到底怎么找到我的啊啊啊——』

“喔，谢谢啦。”赵让笑眯眯地回答，“顺便问一句，先生您是做什么工作的呢？”

“…老师。”

“啊，这样啊。”赵让瞟了一眼小医生身后的大岛市实验中学。

“我还有事就先走了。再见。”张颜齐赶紧开溜。

“哎…”赵让一转头人就走远了，幸好任豪只是觉得这个人很像要找的小医生，让他来问问。

“豪哥，那个人说他是老师呀。应该就是旁边这个大岛市实验中学的老师吧？”

“喔…老师。”任豪笑了。笑得很好看。

晚上。

任豪敲了敲弟弟的房门，“进！”

“糯糯，”任豪递了一杯热牛奶给何洛洛，“你昨天说你们家长会是几号来着？”

“7号，就是后天。”何洛洛抿了一口牛奶。

“后天啊…要不这次就我去吧，正好我有空。”

“嗯？豪哥你怎么突然想去参加我的家长会了？”何洛洛漂亮的眼睛瞪得更大了。

“咳…我这不是关心你的学习嘛。再说正好了解一下，那些乱七八糟的小道传闻到底是怎么回事儿啊。”

“哥你别瞎说！哪有什么事儿。”何洛洛拍了他一下，脸上浮出淡淡的红晕。

“哟，我还没说是什么事儿呢，这就跟我急上了。”任豪冲弟弟挤眉弄眼。谁让何洛洛这么可爱的呢，任豪想，要真有来路不明的野男人把他的宝贝弟弟勾搭跑了，估计第二天得去江边捞他的残骸。

“啊Chu！”焉栩嘉打了个喷嚏，突然感觉背后一阵恶寒。『七爹说的没错，换季是得小心流感了。』

03.

5月7日下午。

“叩叩”学校医务室的门响了。

“来了，哪位？”张颜齐起身去开门，任豪的一张脸让小医生瞬间呆立原地。

小齐医生觉得自己仿佛愣在那儿足足有几个世纪那么长，然后才回过神装出迷惑的样子：“…请问您是？”

“我是学生家长，”任豪露出外交式的微笑，“请问您是张老师是吗？”

『齐医生，原来是叫张颜齐啊~』任豪的心声直往小猫妖脑子里钻，拖长的尾音令他直觉自己在劫难逃。

“我是，请问您找我有什么事吗？”戏还得继续演，张颜齐一边应付着，一边眼神止不住地往门口瞄，准备随时逃跑。

“是这样的。我弟弟说您平时对他照顾很多，所以趁着今天家长会，我就想来谢谢您。”任豪把小果篮放在了茶几上。

『齐齐可真能演啊~』张颜齐捕捉到任豪嘴角一抹不易察觉的笑，自己背后几乎被汗湿透。

“您太客气了，不知您弟弟叫什么名字呢？平时有不少同学来和我谈心，这些事不足挂齿的。”张颜齐想知道任豪现在到底想干什么，可是更多的思绪他读不出来了——慌乱之下小猫妖的水平更是一落千丈。『大哥你这样我很紧张你知不知道！』

“我给您看看他的照片，您就知道了。”任豪掏出手机，点点划划。

“Girl u are my cherry  
Girl u are my cherry  
Girl u are my cherry oo~”

张颜齐的手机冷不丁地响起来，吓了他一跳。“不好意思，我去接个电话，马上回来。”小齐医生如获大赦，赶忙跑到房间角落，看到是个没有存过的号码。

“您好，我是张颜齐，请问您是哪位？” 对面没有声音，张颜齐抬了抬眉毛。

“…终于找到你了，小猫咪。”同一个声音从听筒和身后同时传来。

张颜齐还没反应过来，下一秒任豪的双臂就把自己禁锢在了墙上。

“…你…这是……”秉着演戏演到底的精神，小齐医生抖抖索索地转过身，没说两个字就被小任总吻了个结结实实。

『…嗯，好软…』任豪霸道地撬开张颜齐的贝齿，一亲芳泽。小医生腿都要软了，又被任豪紧紧搂在怀里，被吻得七荤八素，偏偏鼻子堵了喘不上气来。朦朦胧胧间，张颜齐感觉到任豪似乎又抚上了自己的腰臀，在他怀里扭了几下以示抗议。

一吻结束，张颜齐终于得以推开任豪，大喘了几口气。“你干什么啊！”愤怒又委屈的语气，发红的眼睛，活像一只小猫咪，惹人心疼极了。

任豪低头看他，“齐医生感冒了，所以鼻塞了吗？”张颜齐“唔”了一声，偏头避开了任豪伸过来的手。“明明自己就是医生，还照顾不好自己？”任豪笑着盯着他，张颜齐这才有机会好好看看任豪，然后…就动摇了。

『卧槽这个人这么帅的吗？？！』小医生感觉自己的脸已经不争气地烧起来了。

“你你为什么突然亲我？还有，小猫咪是什么？”小医生调整呼吸，故作冷静，脑子里却一团乱。

“因为齐医生救了我，我就喜欢上你咯。”任豪自顾自地坐了下来，“但是医生你竟然用假名骗我，害我一通好找。”『哼，小猫咪…』

张颜齐已经忘了假装不认识任豪的事了，被任豪盯得全身不自在，“我，我那是做好事不留名，有什么不对的。但是你就算喜，喜欢我也不能强吻吧！”小猫妖的眼里泛起了泪光。

任豪的确心软了。“…我刚才确实太冲动了，对不起。”『齐齐别哭，哎他怎么这么软…』张颜齐又被任豪的心声弄得面红耳赤，谁软了你才软呢！

“这样吧，我回头请你吃饭赔罪行吗？再说你救我一命，我也还没好好谢过你。”张颜齐就算不读心也能看出任豪心里的算盘打得哗哗响。

“…”张颜齐一时间不知道该怎么回答，您是请我吃饭还是您准备吃我呢？“…好。”反正都是被逮住了，大不了来个痛快，起码也是个帅哥…不对我在想什么！我的思想很危险！小猫妖开启自我吐槽模式。

“好，那就说定了。”任豪笑起来真是灿若骄阳，张颜齐又被闪到了。“微信号就是我的手机号，之后再联系。我要去开家长会了。”

“哎？你真的是来参加家长会的呀？”张颜齐一脸讶异。

“不然呢？”任豪走到门口，“我先走了，下次见，张老师。”

小齐医生想说不要有下次了，可是任豪的剑眉星目，俊朗笑容让他觉得再见似乎也不坏。

“对了，”任豪突然又转回来，“下次见面之前要把感冒治好，不然接吻的时候又会喘不上气的，知道吗？”

“谁要接吻了！”看着小猫咪羞红的脸，小任总笑出了声。

04.

“也哥…你说我现在怎么办呀……”小齐医生蹙着眉头耷拉着嘴角，一边仔细地看着锅里的黄喉。坐在张颜齐对面的刘也抬眼看他，“什么怎么办？你现在不是和任总稳定发展中吗？”刘也笑得温柔如水。

“什么哦！”张颜齐瞪他一眼。

刘也是张颜齐和周震南的同系学长，见过张颜齐几次后就识破了他小猫妖的真实身份，给张颜齐吓得不轻——原来这个人比花娇的学长竟是个九尾狐，谁能想到狐狸眼的刘也真是只狐狸呢。一来二去的，张颜齐不时就会向刘也求助，刘也也乐得逗学弟，一猫一狐关系还挺好。

“我说的怎么不对了？”刘也眨眨眼，“他上次请你吃饭你也去了，你们吃得怎么样呢？”

“…还行吧，就，菜还蛮好吃的。”张颜齐想起上次吃饭的情景，觉得火锅的火似乎开太大了害得自己开始冒汗。

上次被任豪直接找到学校来之后，任豪很快就约自己出去吃饭，想着有人请客干嘛不去就去了，我们的小猫妖随后就被一桌的水煮肉片酸菜鱼辣子鸡喂了个肚儿圆，恨不得躺在任豪怀里打饱嗝——当然这种幻想只出现过一秒就被遏止了，张颜齐还想保持清白之身。两人还喝了些酒，微醺之中，任豪和张颜齐闲聊了许久，才依依不舍地开车送小医生回家。

任豪停好车，目光又黏在了副驾驶座的小医生身上。“你看你，嘴也不擦干净。”他伸手擦去了张颜齐嘴角残留的红油，语气里满是宠溺。

『这只小馋猫。』张颜齐喝得有些晕晕乎乎的，听到任豪的心声张口就怼：“我才不是…”说了半句才发现好像不太对。“不是什么？”任豪歪着脑袋。“…不是你可以随便摸的，哼。”小猫咪毫无威慑力地挥了挥胳膊。

“噗…”小任总实在憋不住，笑得低下头。哼有什么好笑的！张颜齐愤愤地想，自己的手却被任豪牵了过去，还被吻了一下。

“对不起，我前几天吓到你了……我真的很抱歉。”任豪一脸深情，张颜齐看着他觉得自己心跳似乎漏了一拍，“所以你今天愿意出来见我，我真的，很高兴。”任豪顿了顿，“张颜齐，”他第一次叫他的名字，“我是真的，喜欢你。”小猫妖觉得自己一定酒喝多了，不然脸怎么会这么烧。“如果你不介意，我们就像这样多了解彼此一些好吗？我觉得，我比第一次见你的时候更喜欢你了。希望你也是。”

张颜齐呆呆地看着眼前这张帅脸，嘴巴张了张，平时唠唠叨叨的小猫妖现在却什么话都说不出来了。半晌，他嗫嚅着：“……喔…”他知道，任豪说的都是真的。

“喔是什么意思？是答应了吗？”任豪把脸凑到害羞得大脑宕机的小医生跟前，闪闪亮的眸子直盯着他的眼睛。“齐齐为什么不看我呀，害羞啦？”连坏笑也那么好看。

“是的啦！”张颜齐终于支撑不住任豪的凶猛攻势，一把推开他，“我回家了，拜拜！”跳下车就落荒而逃，留下小任总一个人回味张颜齐红透的耳根。『真可爱。』

“……齐齐？”刘也在张颜齐面前晃晃手。“啊？说到哪了？”张颜齐一副如梦初醒的样子。刘也不禁叹了口气，“行了行了，我知道你跟任总什么情况了。也没什么可说的，那就，祝你们百年好合吧！”说罢干了半杯乌龙茶。

“？？？不是！我？他？？”小猫妖感觉自己还没搞清楚什么情况，就已经被自家学长卖（jia）出去了。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑道总裁豪 × 猫妖校医齐
> 
> 无脑甜，甜就完事儿了
> 
> 终于完结了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

05.

张颜齐发誓自己只是出来和姚琛喝个酒。怎么现在就被任豪搂在怀里了。任豪的头靠在自己肩上，冲他耳边说话，热乎乎的酒气喷在小医生脸上，他觉得自己半边脸都烧得慌。

两小时前。

又是一个周末，张颜齐决定溜到姚琛的酒吧好好放松一下，谁成想正在姚琛去库房指挥服务生搬东西的时候，张颜齐却在舞池附近瞟见了任豪。一个穿着深V吊带的大波浪女人紧贴着任豪坐着，两人有说有笑，美女凑到任豪耳边说话，又亲亲热热地吃了任豪主动喂的零食——张颜齐的的脸色可以说是要多难看有多难看了。小医生现在只想大骂任豪这个负心汉，眼睛里却只有女人胸口刺眼的水钻项链在一闪一闪。

张颜齐气得扭头就走，几个彪形大汉却拦住了去路。“小兄弟就是妖娆吧，Rap唱的挺不错的。今天这么巧，不如跟哥几个喝两杯呗。”说着就伸手要来抓他。

“不好意思啊大哥……”张颜齐做出一副客气的样子，肩膀被揽住的一瞬间却感觉全身的血液仿佛都凝固了。

世界突然安静了。这几个人，还有附近所有人的心声，全部戛然而止。小猫妖的法力被封印了。

张颜齐能看出来这几个人并没有法力。他们用的是符咒一类的东西，可他们怎么会知道……这下有点麻烦了，用不了能力的小齐，只是一个身上没几两肉的男孩，要是被这几个大汉抓去灌酒……张颜齐打了个寒颤。

可他再怎么使劲也推不开这人，没几步就被带到桌前，“大哥，大哥我真喝不了…我才吃了头孢。”张颜齐面如土色，一脸讪笑地向对方告饶。“啊？也不去打听打听我大哥是谁，强哥的面子都不给？”

“强哥？没听说过。”身后一个声音不由分说地响起。

几人一齐回头，张颜齐还没反应过来又被一把从壮汉手中拽走，落入了另一个怀抱。任豪搂他搂得可紧。

“你…”壮汉还没骂出口，突然态度大变，露出讨好的笑，“哟，是豪哥呀。”

“这是我的小猫咪，我就领回家了。”斜了一眼软在怀里的张颜齐。“是，是…您玩得愉快。”几人纷纷附和，任豪懒得多说一个字，搂着他头也不回地走了。

“这是哪个哥呀？演得真投入。”  
“R1SE二当家任豪，真碰上还是有点吓人哈。”  
“他长得比他男朋友还俊俏…”

“你来干嘛。”小猫妖劫后余生，又想起刚才的大波浪美女和任豪亲热，别别扭扭地想甩开小任总的膀子，结果反被任豪拧了屁股。  
“我的小猫咪又在这干嘛呢？”任豪给了他一记眼刀，“大晚上来夜店，被几个男人抓去要灌酒，嗯？张老师？”又把他往自己怀里压了压。

张颜齐自知理亏，又不平：“我出来喝个酒也不行吗？倒是你，不在那边跟美女腻腻歪歪，跑过来管我做什么。”哼任豪你个渣男！

“什么美女？”任豪一脸茫然，却因小猫妖话里话外的醋意心里美滋滋的。  
“就刚刚坐你旁边你还喂她吃东西，就在那边…”张颜齐抓着任豪要他看，可是刚才的座位空空如也，只有赵让在一旁看台上歌手表演。  
“诶？”小齐环顾四周，“可是刚才明明…”

“你在说什么啊，”任豪无奈地摇头，“喜欢我到了出现幻觉，脑补情敌的地步了吗？”  
“哼我…”张颜齐又气又恼，可他不想撒谎，不喜欢你这种话，他说不出来，“你就当我瞎了吧。”

“张医生，你怎么一个人跑来夜店啊？”任豪搂着他坐下，递上一杯长岛冰茶，“这边这么乱，碰到刚才那种情况，没我在你怎么办。”

张颜齐接过杯子，“不是，我一朋友是这个店的合伙人，我总来这边玩。刚才他去后边忙去了，谁知道…”

“下次要小心，知不知道。”任豪拍拍小医生的手，“谁知道还有多少人在觊觎你。”

“喔。”张颜齐不服气地噘嘴，引得任豪直接堵了上去。软软湿湿，有点凉，像果冻一样好吃。

“你干嘛！”小猫妖一把推开任豪，他这才注意到任豪嘴里一股浓郁的酒味，他擦擦嘴，心跳得有些快。  
“齐齐噘嘴，不是喂我吃的意思吗？”任豪靠在他肩上，笑得眼神迷离，张颜齐知道这个男人又开始恃靓行凶了。没办法，他就是很吃这一套。

“哥们，”张颜齐冲赵让招招手，“你把你们老大弄回去吧，他喝多了。”  
“齐齐跟我回家我就回去。”任豪趁着酒劲在张颜齐颈间蹭来蹭去，闻到一股衣物柔顺剂的清香，齐齐真好闻真软，他想。

赵让在一旁看好戏，豪哥的好事他哪敢插手。  
“任豪，你好好说话，快起来。”小猫妖推也推不动这个巨大人形挂件，这时候姚琛早就不知道哪去了，张颜齐叫天天不应，『为啥我的命这么苦…』

“我刚刚救了你，你不应该谢谢我吗？”任豪露出狡猾的笑，“小猫咪带我回家好不好？”

张颜齐向赵让投去求救的目光，作出欲哭无泪的样子。  
“张医生，这我可帮不了你。”赵让双手投降，“我要是把豪哥送回去，他明天指不定怎么弄我呢。你帮帮忙…让他在你那儿住一晚吧。”

小齐医生：妈个🐔我今天到底是来干嘛的？？

四小时前。

刘也知道自家学弟是个小傲娇，拉不下脸去主动出击，只好以邻家姐姐的身份联系任豪帮他追齐齐。“张医生会来吗？”任豪在酒吧左顾右盼。“你放心吧，待会儿按我说的做。”刘也此刻已化作一个身姿绰约的美女。

担心激张颜齐吃醋的计划不一定奏效，刘也还找了几个健身房教练朋友，安排他们装作混混的样子去为难张颜齐，好让任豪来个英雄救美。心细如发的刘也当然没忘了暗中给他们加持上符咒，让小猫妖无力抵抗；一边又叮嘱姚琛暂时别来打扰张颜齐谈恋爱。『呵~不愧是我。』

望着张颜齐和任豪勾肩搭背离开酒吧的背影，狐狸地满意地点点头。

06.

小齐医生骂骂咧咧地拖着任豪回了自己家，小任总一进门就开始耍流氓，一把把小猫妖丢到床上，舔吻他脖颈间的软肉。粗重燥热的鼻息喷在张颜齐皮肤上，小猫妖一阵激灵。

“任豪，快去洗澡。”张颜齐捧起任豪的脸，“我知道你没醉，别演了。”  
“啾♡”任豪毫不犹豫吻上了微笑猫猫唇。很软，怎么吃都吃不够的那种。  
“唔…”张颜齐推他却反被箍得更紧了。

一吻结束，“齐齐不喜欢我吗？”  
“…没有不喜欢。”任豪眸子里映出小猫妖慌张低头的样子。  
“对不起，我之前说我不应该这么冲动…可是一看到你我就…”  
“流氓。”小医生捏了捏他的俊脸。  
“我喜欢你。那，齐齐喜欢我吗？”  
“…我不喜欢你还吃什么醋嘛。”张颜齐面颊飞红，“呆子。”

任豪愣了一下，便坏笑着去咬张颜齐的耳朵，“可是我想听张老师亲口说嘛，好不好。”低沉悦耳的声音挠得小猫妖心里痒痒的。

“任豪你给我从床上下去！”哦豁，小猫咪害羞得炸毛了。任豪被他从床上蹬开，不气不恼地去扒张颜齐的被子，“齐齐怎么了，又害羞啦？”我的小猫咪天下第一可爱，任豪已经笑成了一朵花。

“你快去给我洗澡，洗完就去睡沙发！”张颜齐气急败坏。

“咱们正事还没说完呢。齐齐，让我做你男朋友好吗？”任豪坐在床边，看着从被窝里露出的一双下垂眼。

“…好。”张颜齐这时才发现自己嘴巴比脑子还要快一步。  
任豪不由分说地吻了他的额头，“嗯，这下我的小弟们可算有嫂子了。”  
张颜齐：？！？？？

“我是男的！”  
“我知道。又不妨碍什么。”  
“不许让别人叫我嫂子这种称谓！”  
“…他们自己要叫的话，我可管不了。”  
“任豪你个坏蛋！”

小猫妖的猫猫空气拳打得任豪心情大好，要是赵让在旁边，估计已经被自己大哥的这碗狗粮给撑死了。

“齐齐，你搬过来和我一起住好不好？”任豪终于抓住小猫咪胡乱挥舞的爪子。

“…我们才刚在一起咯！哪有那么快同居的。”  
“可是我想天天见你，想抱着你睡觉，怎么办？”张颜齐怀疑任豪的本体是不是个大型犬，没准现在就是在吐着舌头用狗狗眼对他撒娇。

“那以后再说嘛，你现在先去洗澡噻。”“喔。”张颜齐仿佛看见任豪不存在的狗耳朵瞬间耷拉了下来。

张颜齐：以为男朋友是狂拽黑道大哥，结果是个撒娇黏人狂魔怎么办，急，在线等。

07.

看到任豪裹着浴巾带着一身水汽出来，张颜齐才醒过神来，从衣柜里扒拉出一套别人送的黑色丝绸睡衣给他。

“我不大喜欢这个风格，没穿过的。”小猫妖有点儿不敢去看任豪光裸的上身，双颊不知不觉又变得粉扑扑的。

任豪从后面搂住他的腰，“其实你穿过的我更喜欢。”吻上张颜齐后颈上的两颗痣——他觊觎已久的地方。“流氓。”小猫妖发出好听的喘息声。“流氓也是你一个人的流氓了。”张颜齐的耳垂也没有被任豪的嘴放过，现在红得像石榴籽一样。

“嗯…”张颜齐嘴里被塞入两根手指，他下意识地便去吮吸舔弄，任豪觉得酥麻的快感迅速从指尖传来，不由得加大了吮咬的力度，很快小猫妖的后颈便多了几个草莓，在白嫩的肌肤上很是惹眼。

妖精，任豪想，这张灵活软嫩的嘴要是…小任总想着下身一紧，双手又攀上了张颜齐的乳首，揉捻玩弄起来。“…任豪你，不要太过分了…”小猫妖在他怀里轻轻扭了两下。“宝贝，”男人低沉的嗓音直击他的鼓膜，“你是不是蹭到不该蹭的地方了，嗯？”说着揉了揉张颜齐胯间的小小齐，张颜齐控制不住地发出嘤咛，又被任豪全部含在了口中，唔唔地化作小猫妖眼角晶莹细碎的泪。

绵长的吻终于结束，张颜齐可怜巴巴又泪眼朦胧地望着任豪，“我想去洗澡。”“去吧。”恋恋不舍地落下一吻在小猫妖眼睛上。

张颜齐坐在浴缸里，开始思索进度是怎么快到自己险些要被任豪吃干抹净的。『可是，他摸我吻我的时候…为什么那么舒服啊！混蛋太可恶了！』小猫妖一头闷进水里，『…还那么流氓。哼。』

当任豪看到发尖滴着水的张颜齐走出来的时候，他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，狠狠咽了一口唾液。“嗯？你怎么还在这？”张颜齐白他一眼，“沙发在外面等着你呢。”“只要齐齐跟我一起睡就行，睡哪我没意见。”任豪取过毛巾给他的小猫咪温柔地擦头发，张颜齐拿他毫无办法。“…说好了，不许动手动脚。”“好，都听你的。”任豪笑得眉眼弯弯。

“……你，拿什么在顶我？”  
“什么？”任豪无辜状。

“你离我远一点好不好啊，哥。”张颜齐往床边挪，妈哟你能不能不要这么饥渴，抵着我后面是要做什么啊！“你要节制。”任豪转眼就凑上来，“齐齐不要离我这么远嘛…” 趁机又吸了一口小猫妖后颈间淡淡的香味，舒服得发出一声叹息。

“……”不知道为什么，我仿佛已经被侵犯了，张颜齐想，虽然裤子都没脱。

08.

当张颜齐迷迷糊糊感到什么温软的东西碰上自己嘴唇时，已经是上午九点四十了。“嗯…”小猫妖扭了几下，看到眼前一张俊美的脸冲着自己，笑得宠溺。“小懒虫，起床吃饭了。”任豪忍不住又往他脸上啄了一下，『刚睡醒的小齐也好可爱。』哎？小猫妖眨眨眼，看来昨天那人的法术已经失效了。他松了一口气，至少不必担心法力被封印的事了。

“嗯~”床上的人发出打哈欠的声音，软绵绵黏糊糊的，像这个早晨一样甜。

“还没睡够呀？”任豪拉开窗帘，“我买了早餐，不起来吃要凉了。”张颜齐才不情不愿地坐起来。昨晚任豪真的没对他做什么出格的事，只是一只胳膊一定要搂着小医生的腰，让张颜齐好半天才睡着。任豪的身体很暖和，而且比自己精壮多了，张颜齐在他怀中这样想着，突然感到有些害羞

“齐齐，我公司那边还有事，我就先走了。”任豪已经穿好了外套，恢复了体面的总裁模样，仿佛昨天对自己撒娇耍流氓的是另一个人。

“明天我去接你下班，要记得想我。”两人额头相抵，任豪温柔而不可置疑的语气，让小猫妖心旌摇曳，“…嗯。”他已经不会说别的了。

“那明天见，我走了。”留下一个吻，任豪步履轻快地离开了。『迟早要和他结婚，这哪天见不到可怎么得了。』任豪的心声更是令人脸红心跳。

妈的也太帅了吧！张颜齐后知后觉地扑在被窝里，脸红得像小番茄。直到吃海鲜粥和菜脯蛋饼时，他脑子里还是任豪的笑和他夹杂着气音的“要记得想我”。我完了，张颜齐想。而且上次的菜和这次的早餐也很好吃。

张颜齐忍不住开始想，要是真的住一起，好像，也不是不可以？

今天也是张·疯狂动摇·颜·被任豪帅一脸·齐。

任豪喝了一口赵让递过来的意式浓缩咖啡，连着两场会又听了一场报告，果然精神还是有点吃不消。

“对了，赵让，你后来还有联系过那个刘医生吗？”  
“啊？…没，没，怎么了？”小孩呆呆的。  
“……这是他联系方式，你回头自己找他吧。”任豪给他一张便笺。  
“哇！豪哥你怎么…”赵让喜出望外。

“谁让我是你大哥呢。”任豪是看着赵让和自己同父异母的弟弟何洛洛一起长大的，后来他又跟在自己身边，他确实把赵让当自家弟弟。虽说这孩子傻是傻了点，但自家小弟，有什么办法呢？有了喜欢的人，该帮还是要帮一把啊。

“刘医生，你好，我是前些时和我老板一起到你们医院来找人的赵让。想道个歉，之前给你添麻烦了。”

刘也看着这个海绵宝宝头像微信号的好友申请，勾起嘴角，『这小弟弟终于知道主动出击了，还不傻嘛。这么正经，也太可爱了吧。』

“也哥，你咋了？”周震南看到刘也捧着手机，狐狸眼笑得弯弯的。“没啥，又有人想追我了。”“谁啊？”周震南还没见过刘也对哪个追求者这么中意的样子。

“不告诉你。”

“……”今天也是恋爱酸臭味包围的一天。周震南想到这段时间的张颜齐，谈了恋爱以后变得痴痴呆呆的傻样，白眼又翻到天上去了。不过刘也没看到，他忙着撩拨小弟弟。

“啊，是你呀。你们那天那么大张旗鼓的，结果我领导逮到我没干正事儿，还被扣了工资呢，你说你要怎么赔我？”刘也二话不说就通过了好友申请。  
“那我请你吃饭吧，刘医生喜欢吃什么？”  
“你有什么推荐的吗？我最近有点上火，也不知道吃什么好。”  
“我们去吃茶点好吗？东区那边有一家福顺茶楼，虾饺、肠粉、凤爪和叉烧包都是必点的，茶也不错。”  
“好呀，那我可不客气了，我胃口可是不小噢。”  
“真的？我不信，要亲眼见过才算。”  
……

这边，小赵让乐得原地蹦哒，小脑袋已经开始想见刘也那天要穿什么衣服了。转头又忍不住去看那些恋爱公众号推送的烂大街约会秘籍，“想在约会时做成熟男友？这么做就对了！”之类的云云。任豪对着季度报告摇摇头，门外跳得像蹦迪一样的赵让弄得他没脾气。

09.

两周后。

“洛洛你笑啥呢？看你美的。”焉栩嘉今天第三次看到何洛洛莫名其妙一个人傻乐，忍不住问道。  
“今天我嫂子要来我家。我哥老说她怎么怎么可爱，今天终于能见到了。”  
“喔？”焉栩嘉揽过他的肩膀，有意逗他：“那你准备什么时候把我带回家介绍给家里呀？”

“你说什么呢！”何洛洛笑着打开他的手，却被焉栩嘉捕捉到耳根透出的一抹粉红色。『肯定没有你可爱。』焉栩嘉盯着小男友亮闪闪的眸子，得意地想。

放学的铃声一响起，何洛洛就背起书包跑出了教室。

“豪哥，我回来啦。” 何洛洛一蹦三跳地进了家门，任豪从厨房迎出来，“菜也快做好了，洗洗手准备吃吧。”“嫂子呢？在厨房吗？”何洛洛凑上去压低了声音问，任豪点点头。

“好烫好烫好烫！”张颜齐端着一大锅番茄牛腩汤跑出来，一放下汤锅就赶快捏着耳垂，丝毫没注意到旁边的两个人都在看他。

“……七爹？怎么…” 何洛洛喊得走了音。  
“…洛洛？”张颜齐一抬头，也愣了半秒。“你是任豪的弟弟？”  
“糯糯。”任豪咳嗽了两下。

何洛洛这才反应过来了些什么，脸上说不清是什么表情，结果一开口，张颜齐差点翻出个周震南级别的白眼：“嫂，嫂子…”

“别了别了，你也看到了，我是你哥男朋友，以后叫齐哥就行了。”

何洛洛用余光就能感觉到任豪甩过来的眼神，张颜齐也听到了任豪的想法：『叫我媳妇什么呢。』

齐齐累了，齐齐不知道该吐槽什么了。

结果就是何洛洛在哥哥的淫威下，求生欲强得惊人：“不不不，你现在就是我嫂子。”

“……”小齐医生终于开始后悔和小任总谈恋爱了，可惜好像有点晚了。

三人终于开始吃饭。“哎豪哥，你怎么会和七…，嫂子，好上的？”何洛洛庆幸自己嘴巴够快，内心却在疯狂吐槽：『下午还是我七爹，晚上就变我嫂子，真刺激…』。张颜齐：md他说的好有道理……orz

“…嗯，挺巧的，他救过我。”

“哎？…你上次被赤组…是, 嫂子救的你？”何洛洛一脸讶异，“哇…嫂子好厉害啊！来，我敬你一杯！”

张颜齐被何洛洛一口一个“嫂子”，弄得简直吃不下饭，手在桌下偷偷掐了任豪大腿好几下，没想到任豪的手直接抚上自己大腿内侧，敏感的小猫妖险些叫出声来。『任豪这个混蛋！』

任豪看着张颜齐气鼓鼓的侧脸，忍着笑给他夹菜。

何洛洛：我哥当着我的面和嫂子秀恩爱，但是知道我谈恋爱的事，恨不得打断我男票的腿，怎么会有这种人？是人吗？？

“任豪，”张颜齐存心报复洛洛，“你之前不是跟我说过，有人说洛洛在学校和男生关系过分亲密吗？”何洛洛手中的筷子登时停住了：“七爹你…”小孩连嫂子也忘了叫。

“据我所知，那些传闻应该都是真的。”张颜齐并没有停下来，带着报复性的快感瞥了一眼何洛洛。“他和他的小男友关系可好着呢。哎洛洛，你上次情人节送了焉栩嘉一条红围巾。白色情人节的时候，他又回赠了你一大盒巧克力，后来还带你去买了好多零食，有这回事吧？”

任豪的脸色顿时沉了下来：“洛洛，你真的在谈恋爱吗？”  
“…我没有。”  
“那上次你拿回来的巧克力和零食，到底是谁送的？”  
“是我关系很好的同学送的。”  
“哪个同学？叫什么名字？”  
“……”

“…哇，任豪你也太凶了吧。”剑拔弩张的氛围间，张颜齐突然略带夸张地叫了起来，“难怪洛洛不敢告诉你，我要是你弟我绝对不告诉你。”

何洛洛：……我就静静看你俩BB。

“人家男孩子很棒的啊，学生会主席好不好？你没发现洛洛最近数学成绩比以前进步了挺多的吗？人家一直帮他补课呢。”张颜齐拍拍何洛洛肩膀，示意他不要担心。『任豪这个弟控，啧。』

“我这不是怕洛洛被骗吗？他还这么小，还这么单纯，我怎么可能不担心他。”

“那你好好说嘛，你这么凶，洛洛咋可能不怕你嘛。”张颜齐嗔怪地瞅了任豪一眼。“你现在还有什么可担心的？人家焉栩嘉是品学兼优的学生会主席，长得也好看，不知道多少小姑娘惦记着呢，但是人家心里只有你弟弟一个人，我们都能看出来。你还有什么不满意的？”

“嗨…我还不是担心这些事情，分散他学习的心思嘛…”  
“那你不用担心了，洛洛成绩还在进步呢。你还有啥要说的？”

『张颜齐你是不是存心要跟我过不去？明知道我怕糯糯被拐跑，我就这么一个弟弟，你…』小猫妖听着任豪气得无可奈何的心声，憋笑憋得好辛苦，偏偏面子上还做出一副温婉贤淑…啊不，是成熟知性的模样。

任豪：“…快吃吧，再不吃菜要凉掉了。”

“谢谢豪哥，我会努力的。”何洛洛甜甜地说。任豪：……张颜齐你完了。晚上洗干净身子给我等着。张颜齐：？？所以最惨的是我吗？嫂子难做，谁做谁知道。

10.  
今天是调休，我们的周震南医生高高兴兴地换上新买的羊毛大衣和贝雷帽，准备和好友姚琛一起去吃自助烤肉加小火锅。谁知道半路上姚琛就打来电话，说自己朋友临时有事，他得去帮忙顶上隔壁星光城今天晚上的演出。

得，说白了就是自己被咕了呗。

南南小朋友气鼓鼓的，一个人去吃自助也忒没意思了。在商场里来回晃了两圈，又去宠物店看了看新进的玩具和猫粮，正盘算着晚饭到底该怎么解决，小眼睛一下瞟到了玻璃门外面的张颜齐。张颜齐穿着粉色卫衣，端着一杯奶茶歪着头在吸，似乎是在等人的样子。

『嗯？大头在这儿干啥呢？』周震南刚准备出去吓他一下，还没出门就看到张颜齐身后，一个身着笔挺西服的英俊男人大步流星朝他走去，然后十分自然地把手搭上了张颜齐的肩。小齐医生和男子相视一笑，说了两句什么，男人的手不知什么时候已经滑上了张颜齐的腰，两人就这么甜甜蜜蜜地走了。

周震南：……md这是什么我刚刚看了什么。

得亏我没去搭话。……张颜齐你是在宿舍楼下等男票的妹子吗？？以前怎么不知道你这么娇羞软萌的？瞎了瞎了。

槽也吐完了，白眼也翻过了，南南医生准备去吃个不辣的麻辣香锅就回家。结果出了宠物店还没走几步，又看到不远处头发蓬松的刘也。

『今天这是什么日子？怎么大家都在这？』谨慎起见，周震南没有直接过去。果不其然，下一秒就看到刘也旁边还有一个个子高挑的男孩，看起来也就20岁吧。两个人正在抢着吃一个冰淇淋，刘也和男孩一起闹得就像小孩子。

周震南：告辞。

虽然心里想着赶快溜，不过他小眼睛一转，掏出手机悄咪咪拍下这对小情侣，点开了微信。

“大头, 想不想看也哥的小男友长什么样”  
“也哥又谈恋爱了？有照片还不快发”  
“张大头，你这是什么态度”  
“……很帅的周震南发个照片呗”齐齐医生为八卦折腰。

张颜齐点开图片。……嗯？？这不是任豪小弟赵让吗？嗯？？也哥？？

“……这个人，我认识。”  
“哦哟，说来听听。”  
“……” 齐齐：你要我说啥？『他天天叫我嫂子』吗？？  
“他是我对象下属。”  
“……”  
“打扰了。”

周震南：我为什么想不开要问你？？？

三天后。

哟，已经转钟了。张颜齐看了一眼手机，吐吐舌头，抬头看见半个月亮在云间若隐若现。他加快脚步，网约车应该也快到了。自从和任豪交往后，张颜齐便不再独自来酒吧了，只是这两天任豪出差在外，又恰逢有张颜齐喜欢的rapper来大岛市表演，任豪才在小齐医生的软磨硬泡加撒娇下勉强同意他出门，千叮咛万嘱咐也必然是少不了的。想到任豪唠唠叨叨老父亲似的口气，张颜齐忍不住笑了。

『！』强烈的杀意突然从背后涌来，张颜齐几乎是下意识地瞬间移动到了百米外的房顶上，那是令人心脏狂跳，血液凝固的心绪，即使还读不清具体内容小猫妖也不敢多停留一刻。

低吼，击打到血肉的声音，刀刃的碰撞，嘶吼声一齐在小巷中爆出，听起来有约十余人混战。好在距离够远，否则这样激动混乱的思绪对张颜齐的神志也是不小的冲击。“别让那小子跑了！”“****！”“*！”“嫂子呢！”

嗯？张颜齐愣了一下。嫂子是在叫我吗？他扒上墙边，凭借法力看到那群人里有几个面熟的。『卧*还真是叫我啊。』小猫妖一个咒诀，对方就全员倒地失去意识了。他赶紧跑回去，“你们没事吧！”

“嫂子你没事吧？”任豪的几个小弟都挂了彩，却都在关心张颜齐的安危。“我跑得贼快，他们没追上我。”小猫妖看看他们几个，“你们怎么在这的？”“豪哥安排我们跟着你的，”夏之光掸掸被踹了一脚的衣服，“赤组这帮欠收拾的家伙还没完了。”张颜齐记得那是差点杀了任豪的另一伙人，心里一沉。他几乎快忘了任豪并不是正经生意人，而是黑道出身。结果就是我也被盯上了吗？他想。

“嫂子你没事就好，我们开车送你回去吧。”夏之光说。『糟！』张颜齐一看手机，十几个未接来电，司机已经走了。“你们都这样了还开啥车呀，我送你们去医院吧。”张颜齐叹了一口气。小弟们面面相觑。

“还愣着干啥？”  
“嫂子，这，不合适……” 『豪哥知道要打死我们的。』  
张颜齐：“你们豪哥要是问，就说是我逼你们的。上车上车，车钥匙给我。”  
『嫂子怎么这么好啊！豪哥也太好命了吧！』  
“……以后任豪不在，就别叫嫂子了，叫齐哥知道吗？”  
“…嫂子，这……” 『嫂子害羞了，真纯情…』  
“叫齐哥。”张颜齐迅速打断他们的想法。  
“……好的嫂子。”

张颜齐：我就不该救你们。

11.

“先生，你们有预约…”  
“张先生在哪？”赵让替任豪挡开保安。  
“没有预约是…”

赵让一个转身把保安的手反剪在背后，拽得对方哀嚎。“我问你张远在哪？”“办公室！六楼…”周围似乎有人认出了任豪，小声说了两句什么，没人再上前阻拦。赤炎大厦门外整整齐齐停了十余辆黑色轿车，大家都心知肚明这是什么意思。

两人转身进了电梯。

十分钟前。

“什么？哪个不要命的敢搞我的场子？”  
“远哥，虽然还不清楚，但估计只能是R1SE那帮人了…”  
“任豪那个小崽子翅膀硬了，还敢来弄我了？”张远狠狠剪开一支好友逍遥奢华*。

“先生…”  
“我们找远哥有点事。”任豪对保镖开口。

办公室的门开了，赵泽帆出来：“豪哥，远哥请你们进来说话。”

“远哥，别来无恙呀。”任豪取下墨镜，笑得意味深长。  
“呵，你小子还知道来看我？”张远吸了一口雪茄，缓缓吐出。  
“我的礼物，远哥应该收到了吧？”  
“喔？”  
“龙庭夜总会和代澜酒吧，应该已经送到了吧。”  
“任豪，你可别蹬鼻子上脸了。”张远叩叩桌子。

“喔对了，还有一个小礼物，我差点忘了。”任豪打开门，夏之光推了一个大行李箱进来，箱子里有东西在动。夏之光打开箱子，里面竟是不着寸缕的马雪阳，张远的情人。此刻他被绑得动弹不得，嘴里塞着布只能发出“唔唔”声。

张远瞬间扯过任豪大衣，“你什么意思？”颈间青筋直露。

“远哥别急，他是你的人，我们没对他做任何事。”任豪撇开张远的手。“我的礼物在这。”他接过赵让递过来的信封，甩出一沓照片在桌上。

张远看了一眼脸色登时黑了。

照片里马雪阳和另一帮派的高层干部高嘉朗在忘情接吻，还有和不同男人接吻，出入宾馆等的照片，不一而足。而他和马雪阳两人的情人关系已接近十年未变。马雪阳同时也是知名歌手，这些照片若是散布出去……

“远哥。”任豪凑到瘫坐在老板椅内的张远耳边道：“你还是先管好自己的家务事吧。”

“您的下作手段，我看不上。告辞。”任豪戴上墨镜，带着赵夏二人潇洒离开。

*好友逍遥奢华：一款古巴产雪茄，燃烧时间较短，约25-30分钟。经典的奶香、木香、咖啡豆风味，香醇浓郁口感丰富，适合短时间内享用。雪茄吸食前需用雪茄剪剪去雪茄头。【黑道大佬就该吸雪茄！

12.

“真没劲，都没打一下就结束了。”赵让在沙发上滚来滚去。

“你还想打啥？”夏之光去揉他的头，“每次挨揍最多的都是我。再说那老头脸上的表情已经很精彩了，嘿嘿…”

“那是他自己老相好干出的些乱七八糟的事。”赵让翻身坐起，“他还想来弄我们嫂子？可去他的吧！”

“光光，你是不是该准备去接嫂子下班了？”赵磊推门进来。“磊哥，嫂子不让我开车去接。”夏之光眨着无辜的眼睛，“他特别坚持。”

“……那我去问问豪哥吧。”赵磊：老大怕是要亲自开车去接嫂子了。

结果就是小齐医生红着脸进了任豪的车。他还没走到校门口，就看到自家BKing戴着墨镜倚在保时捷上，来来往往的行人都在往这边看。『任豪！！』张颜齐快步走过去，发动猫猫拳：“你这么招摇要干什么啊！”  
“接我的小猫咪下班回家呀。”任豪捏捏小男友的脸，『可爱。』张颜齐速速钻进车里，“快走啦。”“好~”任豪转头亲了他一口。

张颜齐庆幸自己只是个保健老师，可以早点下班，不然等待会儿放学了被学生们看到他和任豪……那可真是要了他的命了。

“你干嘛不让夏之光来接你？我这没办法只好自己来了。”  
“我一个大男人，下班还需要接吗？”  
“…担心你的安全嘛。赤组他们，你也看到了。”任豪看了他一眼。  
“嗯，我知道。”张颜齐拍拍任豪的腿。  
“你说，我是不是应该金盆洗手了？”任豪突然问。  
“嗯？”张颜齐转过头，“你的小弟你都不管了？”  
“也是。”任豪摇摇头。『赵让那个样子…我不知道啥时候才能隐退了。』  
“噗…”小猫妖没忍住笑了出来。  
“笑什么？”  
“我……”张颜齐顿了一会，“我晚上有事想跟你说。”  
“好。晚上想吃什么？”  
“钵钵鸡！”齐齐想到好吃的东西，心情顿时好起来了。

吃饱喝足，小猫妖在夜色里牵着任豪的手，微凉的夜风吹得人很舒服。任豪的手很暖，很厚实，两人的掌心很快变得汗津津的。张颜齐刚想松开，却被任豪握得更紧了。抬头，对上一双盛着漫天星空的眸子。

小猫妖又双叒叕沦陷了。

“齐齐，你今天说，有什么事想对我说的啊？”任豪一进卧室就扯领带解扣子。  
张颜齐心里“咯噔”一下，“嗯…其实这个事，我之前就想说了。”  
“说吧。”任豪坐下。

小猫妖咽了一口唾沫。  
“豪哥，我，我要说的事，是很认真的，不是开玩笑的…”任豪一怔，旋即覆上张颜齐微微颤抖的双手。『齐齐不怕。』任豪总是这么温柔，张颜齐放松了一些。

“任豪，我…”他深吸一口气，“我其实，不是人类。”  
沉默。  
张颜齐不敢去看任豪。

『啊，竟然是这样吗…』奇怪，任豪好像不是特别吃惊。  
“真的吗？”  
“你怎么，好像早就知道了一样？”小猫妖疑惑地看着他。

任豪轻笑了起来，“咳，这个嘛……因为某人给我缝合的伤口，不到一周就长得一点儿痕迹都没有了，说他是人类，也未免牵强了点吧？”小任总冲他眨眨眼。

原来任豪早就猜到了几分！还得怪自己修行不到家。

“你既然猜到了干嘛不早说。”张颜齐的脸开始发烫。  
“你都没主动告诉我，我说出来就是不识趣了。”  
“所以我的齐齐是什么呢？”  
“……猫，猫妖。”小猫妖又害羞了。  
“呀~”任豪一把把小齐医生搂在怀里，“原来齐齐真的是小猫咪呀。” 『我可真厉害。』  
“才不是小猫咪。”哼，张颜齐把脸埋在任豪怀里，『这个人怎么这么不害臊的！』

“还有一件事…”张颜齐闷在他怀里小声说。  
“我，我可以听到别人内心的想法。”

『诶？』

啊，他果然懵了，张颜齐想。张颜齐抬起头，“真的，你和我待在一起的时候，你心里在想什么我都一清二楚。”

『诶，那……』

“你现在被这件事弄得反应不过来，心里没有什么想法。不过我记得，我救你的时候，你，觉得我很温柔，而且…喜欢上我了。”小猫妖的声音越来越小，几乎听不见了。

『啊……嗯？』“你知道我喜欢你，然后就说了个假名来骗我？”任豪正伸手去捏张颜齐的细腰，突然反应过来，“啊。所以你……天啊。”任豪张大嘴，被这个事实震撼得说不出话。『他真的可以读心？！』

“嗯。”张颜齐点点头，“我真的可以读心。”  
“……”『我的妈？！！我刚刚…』  
“我刚刚那句话，说出来了…”  
“你没说出来，”小猫妖的食指点在任豪嘴唇上，“是我听到的。”  
『天哪。』  
“我觉得，既然我们已经确定了稳定的关系，这些事，我不想瞒着你。”张颜齐认真地说。  
“谢谢你，宝贝。”他搂住他。  
“也谢谢你。”

张颜齐长舒一口气。任豪是值得他爱的。宗族中的长辈，不知有多少轻信人类，最后被背叛、抛弃，乃至屠戮的前车之鉴，触目惊心，令他们不敢再将真身告知人类。他无疑是极幸运的一个。

13.

“那个何洛洛到底哪里好了？明明就只会傻笑。”  
“焉栩嘉怎么会喜欢他？”  
“哎你知道吗？他上次被老师点到名，竟然在课上睡着了，还流口水到会长借他的校服外套上了！怎么会有这么蠢的人！”  
几个男生女生笑作一团。  
“焉栩嘉不会是被下了降头吧…”  
“不好说哦，听说他吃了何洛洛做的蛋饼一整天都浑浑噩噩的，还吐了两次，谁知道里面放了……”

“哟，学生会的几位在这儿做什么呢？”一个清透的男声让空教室内的几人噤了声。  
“翟潇闻学长呀，学长有事吗？”  
“艺术团过会儿要在这边开个会。”翟潇闻脚尖点点地面，脸上似笑非笑。  
“毕竟艺术团，不像学生会，”他目不斜视地走进教室，“可养不起这么些只吃不干的闲人。”

学生会的几个干事会计和部长脸色一变，说了句“不好意思，先走了”便悻悻离开。

听到几人嘀嘀咕咕的声音渐渐远去，何洛洛才从楼梯间走到空教室门口。刚才几人的谈话，何洛洛全都听到了。自己本打算把新做的菜拿去给焉栩嘉尝尝，还没走到他的教室就听到了这几个人在聊天，空教室门窗又大开着，何洛洛也不便径直走过去，站在门外拐角处却越听越难过。正不知如何是好时，却被人拍了肩膀——然后就看到翟潇闻大步进了教室。

“学长，谢谢你。”  
“别客气。”翟潇闻拍拍何洛洛。翟潇闻在大岛实验中学艺术团担任独唱演员，和焉栩嘉自小学起就是好哥们，对于学弟的小男友何洛洛，也是喜欢得紧。他算是挺随性的一个人了，但是身边关于何洛洛的冷嘲热讽他也听了不少，『真是受不了这群嚼舌根的家伙。』

“闻闻学长…”  
“嗯？”

“我做的蛋饼…真的很难吃吗？可是嘉嘉说很好吃的…就是盐多了点。”何洛洛抱着装了咸蛋黄炒鸡蛋的饭盒，一双大眼睛可怜巴巴地望着翟潇闻。他记得上次嘉嘉吃过蛋饼以后，摸着他的头夸他能干的样子，『被嘉嘉夸奖了嘿嘿嘿~』可是为什么其他人说他吃吐了呢？

“这个嘛…”翟潇闻迅速别过头，『你看我干什么！焉栩嘉你管管你家洛洛，怎么对谁都放电！傻白甜真可怕…』“嘉嘉喜欢就好了，你别管那些人说的。”

“嗯，那我去找嘉嘉了。学长拜拜。”何洛洛冲翟潇闻挥挥手，小跑着走了。  
“哎……这孩子。”翟潇闻坏笑一下，『焉栩嘉你自求多福吧。』

空教室外另一侧的小阳台，一个顺毛脑袋悄悄冒出来。

『咻，还好没人看到我。』张颜齐看看四下无人，翻身进了教室。自己本想趁午休到顶楼去吃个饭，还没爬上去就听到空教室里几人谈论着何洛洛，不由得躲在小阳台上偷听起来。

看来焉栩嘉比自己想得还要在乎何洛洛，张颜齐不知不觉勾起嘴角。『任豪那家伙应该可以放心了，虽然……哎那个弟控真的是没救了！他这样下去洛洛要做老男孩了。还有可怜的嘉嘉，替嘉嘉默哀。』

“啊chu！”焉栩嘉吸吸鼻子。『怎么今天的喷嚏格外多…我又感冒了？』  
“嘉嘉！”何洛洛在门口冲他招手。  
“怎么了？”焉栩嘉跑过去，一眼望到洛洛手里的饭盒，感觉眼前一黑。  
『……原来是因为洛洛又做菜了吗！！』焉栩嘉在内心咆哮。  
“哇~你又做什么好吃的了？”焉栩嘉同学抑制住反胃的冲动，露出惊喜的表情。  
“你猜~”何洛洛眼睛弯弯。

嗯，今天也是甜甜蜜蜜的笨蛋小情侣。

14.

阿姆斯特丹。

“豪哥你也太帅了吧。”周震南在旁边啧啧啧。  
“谢谢。”任豪挑挑眉。订制的手工西服的确衬得他更加气质不俗。  
“糯糯，你今天不能喝酒知道吗？”  
“知道啦。”何洛洛撇撇嘴，到外面去和焉栩嘉打视频电话了。  
“让让，所有配饰和戒指再确认一下。”  
“都好了，磊哥。”  
“赵磊，配餐那边人手有点不够，”姚琛走进来，“估计要去联系一下附近的餐厅了。”  
“嗯，那你去处理一下。我把捧花和备用的头纱给嫂子送过去。”

“齐齐今天真好看，来，看我这边~”刘也穿着正装还挎着单反满场跑，张颜齐也是佩服他。  
“哎哟我有什么好拍的…”  
“嫂子你是今天最美的人。”夏之光从门口接待处回来休息。一群女宾拉着他问长问短，要给他介绍对象，弄得夏之光不知怎么答才好。  
“……睁眼说瞎话。哎也哥，等会要努力接到我抛的捧花喔。”  
  
“什么啊，我家让让还小，不急。”刘也轻轻打了张颜齐一下，白皙的脸上却浮出红晕。今天他第一次见赵让穿正装，最简单的黑色西装在他身上格外好看，之前刘也还把他当小弟弟看，现在才发现赵让也是个挺拔的大小伙子了。  
  
“嫂子，这个是捧花和头纱。”赵磊进来，他捧着的像是一袭轻盈柔软的云。  
“啥子哦，还要戴头纱吗！”张颜齐还没扭过头又被化妆师掰回来了。  
“你不想戴也没关系，这个是备用的。刘也你会弄这个头纱吗？”  
“我看看。嗯，会的。”  
“行，一会儿嫂子要是改变主意了，你就帮他戴上。我还要去确认一下场地布置…”  
“没问题，你忙吧。”

张颜齐：有人理我吗？

草地上，阳光正好。何洛洛在观众席旁给焉栩嘉絮絮叨叨地讲荷兰的风有多大，阳光有多刺眼，菜很难吃但是面包很香，巧克力很醇……“洛洛，你穿西装真好看。”  
“那下次成人礼，我们一起穿好不好？”  
焉栩嘉摸摸屏幕上何洛洛的脸，“好。”  
“啊，好像要准备开始了……”  
“那你去吧。明天再聊，我等会也要睡了。”  
“好~等我回来给你带巧克力！嘉嘉晚安。”  
“晚安。”低沉的少年音，很好听。他是永远让何洛洛心动的少年。  
什么时候，他们也能像这样，得到大家的祝福呢？何洛洛想着。

“请新郎入场。”

任豪转过身，看到他的爱人拿着米白色的小束捧花，略略局促地朝自己走来。张颜齐的脸在朦胧的头纱下，泛出不易觉察的绯色。阳光从他背后照来，使他整个人带着一道柔和的金边。

像个天使。  
他的天使。  
他的小猫咪。

小猫咪捡到了他。

然后他们在一起了。

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽都在这里：
> 
> 05  
也哥：身藏功与名。
> 
> 07  
哎~你以为要开车了，我就刹车了哈哈哈  
没有开过车，如果非要车的话…看看有多少人留言吧。人多可以考虑婴儿车番外【遁
> 
> 09  
被我玩坏的 嫂子 梗
> 
> 10  
南南：一个 狗粮 养的可怜孩纸hhhhh  
以及小琛哥，一个无处不在却到结尾才有一句台词的存在😂
> 
> 11  
豪哥霸气全开！！
> 
> 因为远哥对齐齐出手，豪哥气到不行，所以这章文风都有点变了hhhh  
但是我确实不知道这种情节应该写什么，所以草草结束，写得很短。  
雪茄是我个人的黑帮刻板印象吧，为了B格就加了个这个嘿嘿
> 
> 向小叔叔，朗哥和马老师道歉！QAQ剧情需要剧情需要，真的很抱歉
> 
> 12  
齐齐终于表明身份了！  
我觉得恋人间相处，坦诚相待是非常非常重要的，所以希望齐齐一定要说清楚这些事。
> 
> 13  
何焉悦色发个糖~
> 
> 14  
结婚啦啊啊啊啊！！终于结束啦！撒花花~~
> 
> 谢谢大家一路来的支持！爱你们♡

**Author's Note:**

> 深情豪总谁顶得住哦！
> 
> 齐齐你就从了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
